


nighttime is for reminiscing

by reshichu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: AUyoshiko and hanamaru all alone on a fairly quiet night





	

Hanamaru never liked being around such a crowd. Even in a time of despair such as this, the small, but energetic feast thrown for the return of the King of Blood was still even too much for her. She always preferred being alone, settled down with a nice book to pass the time. Settling upon a sturdy branch of the tree fortress the resistance resided in, she snuggled into her thick cloak and opened the book she borrowed from Riko. About an hour had passed before another taller figure wrapped in a black cloak sat down beside her, holding a small bag and a flask.

"Away from all the people as always, huh, Zuramaru?" she said, giving Hanamaru the bag. She smiled at her friend and opened the bag. It was filled with fresh, warm bread, and several pieces of meat.

"Thank you, Yoshiko-chan." she smiled, putting the book into her cloak pocket. She began munching on the bread.

"No worries. Anything for my favourite little demon." chuckled Yoshiko, resting her head on top of Hanamaru's.

Silence followed as Yoshiko let Hanamaru eat and drink her fill. She heard the leaves rustle in the cold night breeze, and the pitter patter of various animals running through the thinner branches. From afar, she heard shouting, and the loud roar of a titanic beast. Yoshiko assumed that a sacrifice had been made for the titan, to refill its power, and keep the lord, the Queen of Illusions, from overpowering the beasts conscience and taking her kingdom back. She recalled the times of the invasions. The Queen of Illusions was the first to fall, surrendering as she saw her own kingdom get razed, her own people brutally slaughtered. Then soon, the King of Seas and the King of Ice fell, both captured in battle. The Jack of Tigers and Queen of Nature fell, trying and failing to protect the other. The Jack of Rabbits fell, in order to buy time to let the King of Blood escape. She remembers sealing her off by her own hand. Then finally, the Jack of Bears and the Queen of Skies fell, in their final, desperate struggle to save their lands. Then the King of Blood abandoned her lands, fading into the unknown, never to be seen again.

Yoshiko was once a proud fighter for her cause. She loyally cut down anyone she was instructed to, pillaged and burned anything she could, razing and murdering without a second thought. She had let her pride and ego get in the way of her true morals. Yoshiko regrets every second of it.

The pleading. The destruction. The screams of every man, woman and child she cut down without mercy.

It haunts her every night. And it drives her to reverse all the damage that she has done.

She felt a soft tug on her cloak. Hanamaru had finished her meal, and returned the bag and flask to her. She took the items and gazed into the soft, yellow, eyes of the only friend that ever understood her. The only true friend she has.

"Is something the matter, Yoshiko-chan?" Hanamaru asked, sitting herself down Yoshiko's lap and nuzzling her head into her neck.

"N-no..." Yoshiko stuttered, as Hanamaru gently wraps her hands around her own.

Yoshiko let her be. She was used to Hanamaru always being by her side. Used to the many times Hanamaru cuddled up against her, finding comfort and security within Yoshiko's accepting arms. It reminded her of the times back then.

Though, back then was quite different. Back then, she had to be secretive. Back then, she had to comfort Hanamaru's tears. Back then, she would always run to her hunched, hundreds of whip lashes covering her back, staining her uniform blood red. 

And as they grew up, they had less time with each other. Yoshiko was left to punish unruly students. More times that Yoshiko could count though, she dealt with Hanamaru. She had to draw the blood of her precious friend screaming and begging for mercy, her tears flowing as she was forced to pour salt all over her precious friends' back.

She always wondered why Hanamaru never hated her for that. Why she always stood by her. Why she always gave her a helping hand. Why she gave her the chance to redeem herself, when she could have been left for dead.

"...Are you still hung up over that, Yoshiko-chan?"

 _Crap_ , Yoshiko thought. Her hand had subconsciously wandered to Hanamaru's scar riddled back, caressing and running her fingers over wounds new and old. Yoshiko merely grunted and gave a slight nod as she buried her face into Hanamaru's hair.

"Yoshiko-chan. I felt your hesitation. I knew you didn't want to hurt me. I can't bear to leave the only other person who had stood up for me all those years ago to even save my life. You're my best friend. And honestly, I wouldn't know where i'd be, or what i'd do without you." whispered Hanamaru, taking one of Yoshiko's hands and lightly kissing it.

Yoshiko hugged Hanamaru tighter in response. The small, precious girl in her arms chuckled.

They fell asleep wrapped up tightly against each other, dreaming of the happy childhood they once had together.

**Author's Note:**

> hello
> 
> this story is a drabble part of an AU i plan on starting on writing this january. i've made an au summary and bios here >> http://pastebin.com/3mdvRHKL
> 
> feedback is appreciated


End file.
